As a knock-type propelling container of this kind, there has been known a knock-type propelling container which is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The knock-type propelling container disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 comprises a body having a tank portion built therein for storing liquid and a tip end opening from which the liquid is adapted to be propelled, a knock member provided at a side portion of the body so as to be insertable into and out of the body, a rotation member housed in the body and adapted to be rotated in a predetermined direction by knocking the knock member and rotated in an opposite direction when the knock member is released from the knocking operation, a rotation control mechanism housed in the body for controlling the rotational direction of the rotation member, a propelling member housed in the body for propelling the liquid, and a screw conversion mechanism housed in the body for converting the rotational movement of the rotation member into forward movement of the propelling member in an axial direction of the body.
In the above-mentioned conventional knock-type propelling container, when the knock member is knocked, the rotation member is rotated, the rotational movement of the rotation member is converted into the forward movement of the propelling member by the screw conversion mechanism, and the liquid is adapted to be propelled out of the body in an amount corresponding to a forward moving amount of the propelling member that depends upon a rotation angle of the rotation member.